Nada más preciado
by Hessefan
Summary: Fuyuki reta a Midou: si sigue perdiendo el tiempo, él tomará la delantera con Amano. El telépata no puede permitirlo, sin embargo algo lo frena; hasta que... "explota". Ban al borde del desquicio. * SHONEN AI *


**Disclaimer**: GB no me pertenece, todo de sus autores.

_Remasterizando el que fue mi primer fic de Get Backers, que loco. Se podrán imaginar lo viejo que es, pese a eso me sigue gustando un poquito =). Una aclaración: aunque parezca que bashingeo a Shido, no es así, de hecho es mi personaje favorito de GB._

_Muchas gracias por leer =)._

* * *

El empleado de la gasolinera caminó hasta el coche y le pidió cordialmente al conductor que apagase el cigarrillo; Ban obedeció sin chistar. En el último tiempo se encontraba algo distraído con todo y con todos, sin saber bien el motivo —o mejor dicho sin querer aceptarlo— se limitaba a explicarlo como un simple cansancio: Los Get Backers merecían unas vacaciones; demasiado trabajo.  
Ginji abrió la puerta del acompañante y bajó del coche para estirar un poco las piernas, cuando volteó se encontró con alguien a quien saludó con una sonrisa:

—¡Shido! Que chico es el mundo —esbozó el rubio, aunque no estaban tan lejos de la mansión de Madoka, lugar donde últimamente se lo encontraba al domador de bestias.  
—Ginji —correspondió Fuyuki con un tono serio, guió la mirada hacia el conductor que aún seguía esperando en el asiento a que cargasen el tanque de combustible—, Midou —acotó con algo de desprecio, como quien saluda a un pedazo de estiércol.  
—Que raro verte aquí —sonrió el telépata de medio lado—, esperaba encontrarte en un zoológico antes que en una estación de servicio.  
La postura rígida de Shido no varió un ápice, aunque soltó algo parecido a un gruñido en señal de respuesta al antipático comentario de ese chico con cabellos en punta.  
—Yo iré al baño y a comprar algo para comer. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo Ban? —investigó el emperador relámpago metiendo apenas la cabeza por la ventana del acompañante.

Ban negó con la cabeza y su compañero desapareció con una sonrisa rumbo al autoservicio.  
Silencio, pesado e incómodo silencio. El chico de ojos azules posó la mirada al frente ignorando a Fuyuki. ¿Qué tenía que hacer Shido en ese lugar? No tenían temas de conversación ni tampoco interés en buscar uno.

—Ginji parece más emocionado que de costumbre —soltó el domador de bestias con aparente indiferencia hacia su propio comentario.  
Ban, con rapidez, giró la cabeza para observar a ese hombre, ¿qué tenía que andar opinando sobre Ginji?  
—Es que nos tomaremos unas vacaciones —esbozó sin saber porqué le estaba dando tanta información, pero la necesidad de demostrarle al otro que Amano seguía a su lado lo arrastró a hacer ese comentario como si de un triunfo se tratase.  
—Oh... mira tú, los Get Backers se tomarán unas vacaciones —metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos—, espero que hagas las cosas bien, esta vez.  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso, chico mono? —frunció la frente y apretó el volante con furia como si de un enemigo se tratase; el tanque por fortuna ya estaba lleno.  
—Me refiero a que… —habló con calma—no desaproveches la oportunidad, porque si no la aprovecharé yo.  
Las palabras de ese espécimen eran extrañas, hasta cierto punto incoherente e inconexas, pero ambos sabían de lo que estaban hablando. O eso creyeron.  
—Escúchame idiota —espetó Ban serio, acomodándose los anteojos y posando una intimidante vista en la figura de su interlocutor—, no intentes nada raro con él. ¿Te queda claro?  
—Escúchame tú, serpiente tarada —El porte de Shido ahora sí se tornó más firme y amenazante—, el tiempo se te acaba, si tú no haces nada... yo tomaré la delantera.  
—Acéptalo chico mono: la época de los Volts ha quedado en el pasado, no es más que un lindo recuerdo, pero ahora Ginji está conmigo, juntos somos los Get Backers y no permitiré que un primate como tu interfiera entre nosotros.  
La conversación había escalado unos cuantos puntos en la escala de Richter, ambos se mostraban inquebrantables, dispuestos a llegar a lo que fuese necesario para dejar las cosas bien en claro.  
Sorpresivamente, Shido relajó los músculos y esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa; cerrando apenas los ojos, los volvió a abrir para acotar:  
—Veamos si es cierto... Que la época de los Volts ha quedado en el pasado, veamos si el emperador relámpago lo ha olvidado.

Con esas palabras Ban se molestó, se movió furioso en el asiento decidido a salir del auto para masacrar a golpes a ese infeliz que osaba hacer una insinuación semejante; pero la figura de su rubio compañero acercándose a lo lejos, con barras de chocolate en los brazos, detuvo su arranque temperamental, no era momento para hacer un show porque de esa forma se vería obligado a explicarle a Ginji la razón de su enojo, y eso implicaba ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué harás para evitarlo, Ban? —susurró el domador de bestias antes de que Ginji llegase al auto.  
—He comprado algunas barras de chocolate —dijo Amano con alegría, por si no había quedado claro.  
—¿Algunas? —cuestionó Ban entre la risa y la resignación—Que glotón eres, convídame una.  
—¿Quieres que te alcancemos hasta la mansión de Madoka, Shido? —investigó Ginji inocente a la pequeña y amena conversación que los otros dos habían tenido.  
Ban le dedicó una mirada furibunda al chico mono para luego aclarar con una pizca de descortesía:  
—No suben animales a mi auto.  
Notando la situación, Shido dio la media vuelta para alejarse no sin antes decir:  
—Gracias, pero prefiero caminar. —Elevó una mano en señal de saludo—Nos veremos, Ginji.  
Eso sonó como una provocación para Ban, apretó los dientes con ahínco y encendió el coche con notable furia, el emperador relámpago lo observó algo asombrado, con una barra de cereal de chocolate en la boca.  
—¿Qué te sucede Ban?  
—Tsk —gruñó sin dejar de fruncir la frente y de manejar como un desquiciado. —Que le pida a sus cuervos que lo lleven volando.  
Ginji varió su rostro de alegría a uno de tristeza, había comprendido lo sucedido, a medias, por las palabras hirientes de su amigo, y en un murmullo soltó:  
—No entiendo porque... porque tú y Shido no pueden llevarse bien.

Ban lanzó un suspiro de hartazgo y no acotó nada al respecto; cuestión de piel, le había dicho a su rubio amigo tiempo atrás. Dos personas que no se llevan. Aunque había mucho más atrás de eso.

—Shido es buena persona, es un buen amigo —comentó Amano posando la mirada en él, suplicante, como si le estuviese rogando que le diese una oportunidad. —Cuando formábamos los Volts él siempre...  
—Basta —soltó, respirando con dificultad, no le gustaba... no le gustaba para nada que Ginji hablase así de ese idiota. —No toquemos ese tema.  
—Está bien —se resignó, acomodándose en su asiento. —Necesito un pantalón nuevo, éste ya no da para más —comentó para quebrar un poco el tenso ambiente que se había creado entre los dos.  
—No empieces a malgastar el dinero o nos quedaremos sin nada en un día —reprochó, tomando la autopista.

Habían logrado, por una vez en la vida, cobrar el dinero de una misión, su prioridad entonces era pagarle la cuenta a Paul, si Ginji se la pasaba comprando barras de cereales y ropas llegarían con monedas a Honky Tonk. Por eso lo primero que hizo Ban fue dirigirse al café.  
Llegaron al lugar entrando al mismo tiempo, el hombre de pelo enrulado observó por encima del diario a los recién llegados y esbozó unas escuetas palabras como saludo.

—Los Get Backers vienen a rogar por un plato de comida.  
—¡Ban, Ginji! —saludó Natsumi.  
—Hola —correspondió Amano con efusividad, sentándose en uno de los banquillos.  
—Te equivocas —contradijo Ban con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios—, no venimos a rogar por nada —y arrojó el dinero sobre la barra.  
Paul dejó el diario de lado y posó asombrado la mirada sobre esos billetes como si se tratasen de algo magnifico y deslumbrante. ¡Los Get Backers con dinero! Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.  
—Por lo visto les fue bien esta vez —sonrió la joven. —¿Qué van a querer, chicos?

El jefe asintió reiteradas veces absorto con esos billetes que observó con desconfianza, se ligó una reprimenda por parte de los jóvenes. ¿Cómo pensar que podrían ser capaces de darle dinero falso? Es que le era difícil para Wan aceptar aquella realidad bizarra.  
Luego de hacer el pedido de comida que rebasaba la cantidad acumulada de dinero que tenían —y sin ninguna intención de pagarle a Paul—, se acomodaron en sus lugares dispuestos a comer mientras le comentaban a Natsumi su plan de tomarse unas vacaciones cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió dejando entrever al hombre que arrastraba a Ban al borde del desquicio.

—¡Bienvenido a Honky Tonk Shido! —saludó la joven empleada con una reverencia.  
¡Con un mil demonios! ¡¿Por qué ese tipo tenía que aparecer ahí? Acaso ¿No se contentaba con torturarlo en la calle que lo andaba persiguiendo a cada lugar que iba con Ginji?  
Midou exageraba.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le surgió a Ban desde el interior sin poder evitar que esa pregunta surgiese con evidente fastidio—¿Nos estás siguiendo?  
Ginji observó a su compañero, al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de Natsumi se borró de sus labios y Paul dejó de nuevo el periódico sobre la barra.  
—¿Qué? ¿No puedo tomar un café? —se quejó el domador de bestias sentándose junto a Ginji—Hola, otra vez, emperador relámpago —le sonrió apenas.  
—¡Shido! Hoy parece que estamos destinados a encontrarte.

Es que acaso ¿el rubio no se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ese mono sarnoso? Ban tomó suficiente aire por la nariz como para inflar dos zeppelines y se concentró en su sopa sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación de los otros dos.  
¡Un café! ¡Ja! Sí, claro... Un café. ¡Seguro que café sobraba en la mansión de Madoka! Midou se mostraba inquieto y molesto, "el jefe" lo observó y negó con la cabeza para luego seguir con la lectura.

—Estos chicos —soltó en un susurro apenas audible que sólo Natsumi alcanzó a escuchar, la chica intentó sonreír.

Ban buscó la cajetilla de cigarrillos en el bolsillo, cuando sacó uno la mano le temblaba, lo encendió y se lo llevó a la boca fumando compulsivamente mientras su Ginji hablaba con ese homo sapiens.  
Natsumi y Paul se dedicaron miradas de asombro y sonrisas cómplices, no había que ser muy lúcido para entender qué estaba pasando allí, Ban se estaba comportando de una manera muy obvia.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo a otro lado? —ofreció Shido a su compañero.  
—Claro, así podremos recordar viejos tiempos —concedió Ginji notando el tenso ambiente que se había creado.  
Sin embargo, cuando se puso de pie para seguir al domador de bestias, se vio impedido en seguirlo por una mano que le tomó con ímpetu el brazo.  
—¡Pueden tomar algo aquí! ¡Éste es un Café! —exclamó el telépata al borde de una crisis de nervios.  
—Ban —balbuceó Amano entre sorprendido y enojado por la reacción de su amigo —¿Qué te sucede? Es solo un café, ¿por qué te comportas así?  
Ante la pregunta, y desarmado por esa mirada de decepción en el rostro del emperador relámpago, Midou lo soltó con suma pena, avergonzado volvió a su asiento para seguir con la sopa y el cigarrillo, una exquisita combinación, sin dudas.  
—Solo, no vuelvas tarde —acotó sin poder mirar directamente al rubio—, tenemos mucho por hacer antes de irnos de vacaciones.

Ginji asintió con algo de duda y sin que Ban pudiese impedirlo se fue en compañía de Shido. Cuando los tres se quedaron solos en Honky Tonk se produjo un silencio desgarrador que fue interrumpido por el bostezo de Natsumi.

—No quiero comentarios al respecto —se adelantó Ban, observando el agua quieta en su plato de sopa.  
—No pensaba decir nada —se defendió Paul si bien era mentira.

Natsumi nada acotó, por fortuna un cliente había ingresado y se distrajo sirviéndole su orden. Midou se quedó en silencio, al menos por una hora, con la mirada perdida. Estaba perdiendo a Ginji por culpa del chico mono, o lo perdería si no hacía algo pronto.

Ginji volvió a las dos horas, radiante y feliz, o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Ban, acaso ¿había pasado algo? Midou intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y acercándose al rubio lo invitó a pasear en coche:  
—Vamos, iremos a comprarte ese pantalón.  
—Ban —dijo el emperador relámpago algo asombrado—pero, no tendremos dinero para las vacaciones.  
—No te preocupes —se encaminó hasta el auto, abriendo la puerta del conductor y sentándose en el asiento—, hice cálculos y alcanza para comprarte un pantalón.  
En un salto, Ginji ya se encontraba sentado a su lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja; quería cambiar un poco, en vez de un pantalón verde, se compraría uno negro, corto porque aun hacía calor y además le serviría para la playa.  
En el viaje Ban se mantuvo callado, muy pensativo y perdido en la carretera, su compañero de viaje notó eso y sin dejar de mirarlo por un buen rato atinó a pronunciar.  
—¿Estás bien, Ban?  
—Sí, ¿tú? —Cuando el otro asintió, acotó—: ¿Cómo la pasaste con Shido? —Lejos de sonar molesto o enojado, intentó mostrarse sereno para poder arrancarle al otro algunas palabras que delatasen lo ocurrido, pero se notó la congoja en el tono de voz.  
—Pues... bien, estuvimos dialogando, sobre los viejos tiempos, nada más.  
—Los viejos tiempos —susurró sonriendo apenas—, tú y él antes... antes eran... muy amigos, ¿cierto?  
—Aún lo seguimos siendo.

El telépata tosió incómodo. ¿Aun seguían siendo tan amigos como antes? Ban no se animó a ahondar más, por temor a descubrir algo que se rehusaba a aceptar. Hacía bastante tiempo Katsuki le había comentado que él y Shido eran muy unidos, y fue particularmente insistente en ese tema.  
Eran muy "estrechos".  
¿Qué tanto? Se preguntó el muchacho de pelo puntiagudo incapaz de hacerle una pregunta tan directa a Ginji. Tanto tiempo a su lado, jactándose de conocerlo como casi nadie, de ser unidos e inseparables y no era capaz de ser sincero con sus sentimientos y pensamientos.  
Llegaron a una casa de ropa y compraron lo que tenían que comprar, el emperador relámpago parecía un niño en una tienda de juguetes, le gustaba comprarse ropas aunque era bastante perezoso para elegir y probarse. Típico hombre que toma lo primero que ve y va a la caja a pagar; Ban le insistió reiteradas veces que se probase la ropa antes de decidirse y al final terminaron comprando un traje de baño, el pantalón negro corto que quería el rubio, además de una remera lisa de color gris.

—Ban, ¿estás seguro? —cuestionó con las bolsas en la mano, observándolas con duda—Gastamos mucho dinero.  
—Ya te dije: no hay problema, nos alcanza el dinero.

En realidad Ban no lo supo a ciencia cierta, ya lo sabría una vez que se les acabase, por el momento quería contentar a su Ginji, hacerlo feliz y darle lo que quería, aun más después de la pequeña escena de celos en Honky Tonk.  
Subieron al coche, Amano no dejaba de hablar de diferentes temas, todos al mismo tiempo con la asombrosa capacidad de no necesitar respirar entre palabra y palabra. Era todo un caso. Cuando el sonido de una llamada por celular lo hizo callar de repente.

—¿Hola?

Midou lo observó de reojo poniendo el coche en marcha.

—¡Shido!

Al escuchar ese nombre por poco mas chocan contra otro auto estacionado junto al cordón de la vereda, Ginji le dedico una mirada de extrañeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ban intentó mostrarse sereno.

—¿Cuándo? —pronunció el rubio con energía—Pues sí, me parece bien, ahí estaré —cortó la comunicación y se quedó en silencio, esperando la pregunta de su compañero que no se tardó en escuchar.  
—¿Qué quería el chico mono?  
—Invitarme a cenar, esta noche.  
Ban frenó el auto provocando un escandaloso chirrido, el semáforo había cambiado a rojo. Posó la mirada en su amigo con el corazón tan acelerado que pensaba que se le iba a salir del cuerpo.  
—¿Esta noche?  
—Ajá, en la mansión de Madoka.  
¡Qué descaro! ¡Por Dios! Invitarlo a Ginji, seguramente para propasarse con él, en la mansión de la niña que había depositado cariño y confianza en su insulsa persona. ¡Ese mono asqueroso no tenía vergüenza!  
—Si tú estás invitado, yo también —dijo en un deje de estupidez mental—; somos los Get Backers, vamos juntos a todos lados —concluyó desesperado.  
—No, Ban —Ginji se hundió, intimidado, en el asiento señalando el semáforo que había cambiado de color, el bocinazo de los coches trajo a la realidad al conductor que vociferó al aire:  
—¡Ya va! ¡Maldición!  
—No puedes venir Ban, Shido me pidió que vaya solo.

El mentado endureció las facciones tensando los músculos, tenía ganas de ir hasta la mansión y darle su merecido a ese idiota descarado, pero se contuvo, iba a reprocharle algo más a su amigo cuando éste acotó.

—Dice que quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante, tiene que decirme algo...

Ban soltó una risa de indignación ¡El viejo pretexto! Y su Ginji era tan inocente que iba a caer. "_Decirle algo importante_" Seguramente que sentía algo muy fuerte por él y luego ¿Qué? Lo llevaría a su "_jaula_" —porque de seguro que ese animal dormía en una jaula— para... ¡Hacerle lo que _él_ quería hacerle!

—Ban, sólo una noche, Shido me necesita —se explicó sin necesidad, como si tratase de justificarse con un novio celoso.  
—Claro.

Por su salud mental y física, ya que le iba a dar un paro cardio-respiratorio, Ban dejó la conversación allí. No le gustaba nada, no. Ese mono seguro que intentaría algo con el emperador relámpago esa noche, pudo leerlo en los ojos cuando se lo cruzó en Honky Tonk, estaba decidido a hacer algo más.  
Midou se odió en ese momento, por ser tan cobarde, por no tener la determinación que Shido sí tenía para afrontar sus sentimientos. ¡Pero a diferencia de ese animal sarnoso! Él sí quería a Ginji, para algo serio y duradero. Además, el cretino de Shido la tenía a Madoka ¿No? ¡Era un descarado!  
Resignado, Ban se ofreció en dejarlo en la mansión de la muchacha, vio como Ginji bajaba del auto saludándolo a su paso y vociferando que se verían mas tarde en Honky Tonk.  
Midou nada pudo decir, observó a su amigo atravesar la reja mecánica y cuando lo perdió de vista soltó un suspiro, dejando la cabeza caer hacia atrás sobre el asiento. Se sacó los lentes de cristal violeta y se frotó los ojos, tenía una basura en ellos que lo molestaba. Guió la mirada hasta uno de los tantos ventanales que había, cuya luz estaba encendida. ¿Se encontraría allí Ginji, a solas con Shido? ¿Haciendo qué?  
Una paloma blanca se posó sobre el parabrisas; molesto, sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla para espantar al pobre animalucho como si del mismo domador de bestias se tratase:

—¡_Shu_! ¡_Shu_! ¡Bicho asqueroso! ¡Sal de ahí!

La paloma se fue espantada, el telépata siguió rezongando en voz baja. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? ¿Estacionado frente a la imponente mansión?, ¿vigilando movimientos que no alcanzaba a adivinar por la distancia?, y en tal caso ¿qué le aseguraba que estaban tomando un café en la cocina en vez de...?  
Ban sacudió la cabeza, no tenía que pensar en eso, porque Ginji no era así...  
¿Así cómo?  
Su frente golpeó contra el volante, dejó que los brazos cayesen desparramados hacia los costados y se quedó ahí, esperando a la salida de su amigo; de ser necesario se quedaría toda la noche. Sólo rogaba que no fuese una noche entera, que el emperador relámpago saliese de esa casa a las dos horas como mucho. Pero el tiempo pasó, los segundos, los minutos, las horas.

—Me lo merezco.

Se susurró Ban, él sabía que se lo merecía porque tan seguro estuvo todo ese tiempo de que Ginji era "su" Ginji que no reparó en la posibilidad de que otro desgraciado osase quitarle esa exclusividad.  
Estaba molesto...  
Celoso...  
Triste...  
Y le llevó toda la noche comprender esos sentimientos. Sentimientos que hacía mucho tiempo había desarrollado por el rubio, pero que se encargó de ocultar, enterrar en su ser, olvidarlo y negarlo.  
¿Cobardía? ¿Prejuicios? No lo supo, sólo comprendió estando allí afuera, centinela del emperador relámpago, que no tenía más opciones que admitir lo mucho que amaba a Ginji y lo mucho que le aterraba perderlo.

Ban despertó cuando sintió que alguien o algo golpeaba la ventanilla del coche, del otro lado Ginji lo observaba entre asombrado y molesto. ¿Qué hacía Midou en ese lugar? Acaso, ¿lo había estado esperando toda la noche?

—Ban.  
—Ginji —correspondió acomodándose en el asiento—, sube —bostezó estirando los brazos.  
El emperador relámpago dio la vuelta y subió por el lado del acompañante, con pavor el telépata se dio cuenta que casi era de día. ¡Había pasado toda la condenada noche en compañía de Shido!  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Vine a buscarte —sentenció Ban entre dientes, aguantándose las ganas de bajar del coche y romper todo a su paso para luego incendiar la mansión con el chico mono dentro; pero Madoka no tenía la culpa.

El rubio no dijo nada, le había dado la sensación de que su amigo había estado toda la noche en el mismo lugar. Sonrió apenas, notando las ojeras pronunciadas de Ban y su pelo todo despeinado.  
Condujo un buen trecho, en silencio.

—Necesito estar solo —pronuncio Ban estacionando en medio de la carretera.

"_Y también una 38 en mi cabeza_" pensó.  
—¿Ban? —Ginji observó a sus costados, estaban prácticamente en medio de la "_nada_".  
—Bájate —exigió sin posar la mirada en el otro.

Amano lo observó, extrañado por comportamiento tan distante y hosco; cuando el telépata guió la mirada hacia él para reiterar la petición notó los ojos del rubio humedecidos.  
Con tristeza, Ginji dejó el auto y se encaminó a Honky Tonk, aunque en coche no era tan lejos, a pie le llevaría una hora al menos.  
Ban se quedó en el auto incapaz de poder reaccionar, no luego de ver esa creciente angustia en su amigo por palabras tan duras. Se sintió la basura más grande del mundo, pero no pudo evitarlo, en verdad necesitaba estar solo, porque si seguía su camino en compañía de Ginji, dada la situación, terminaría por explotar exigiéndole cual novio que le dijese lo que había hecho con Shido durante toda la noche.  
¿Qué estaba pasando con él y con su vida? Su vida. Su vida desde hacía bastante tiempo giraba en torno al emperador relámpago, vivía, respiraba, caminaba gracias a su mera existencia, porque sólo por él valía la pena despertar y volver a dormirse para saber que a la mañana siguiente lo volvería a ver.  
Lo estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo lo más preciado que tenía, pero no por culpa del mono sarnoso, no porque él hubiese tomado la delantera, si no aun peor, por él mismo, por su cobardía, por su comportamiento distante, por sus palabras hirientes hacia la única persona que le hacía sentir vivo en verdad.  
No quería morir, de eso estaba seguro, y perder a Ginji implicaba morir en vida. Por eso, luego de estar una hora sentado en el auto fumando como un histérico a un costado de la carretera y observando los primeros rayos de la mañana, puso el auto en marcha y se encaminó a Honky Tonk, ahí seguro encontraría a Amano y de una buena vez le diría lo que pasaba con sus sentimientos, incluso si eso implicaba que Ginji se ofendiese, lo viese como un bicho raro o lo apartase de su lado, necesitaba hacerlo.  
Llegó al café y bajó decidido, pero de pie frente a la puerta, observando por el vidrio repartido, vio a Ginji sentado en uno de los banquillos y esa determinación se le borró por completo, dando paso a la incertidumbre.

—Ban, qué bueno verte —Hevn apareció de la nada vistiendo un traje verde con un escote pronunciado—, les tengo un trabajo...  
Pero Ban no le prestó atención, vio con pavor que Ginji no estaba solo, si no que Fuyuki le hacía compañía, acercándose demasiado a su cuerpo y tomándole la cintura.  
—Ahora no Hevn —la frenó sin siquiera mirarla y se metió a Honky Tonk como un huracán grado cinco.  
El domador de bestias había posado una mano en la parte más baja de la espalda de Ginji, susurrando algo en su oído derecho: "_Ya casi_", cuando un doloroso y violento golpe en el hombro izquierdo lo tumbó al suelo.  
—Ban, ¡¿qu...?

Pero Amano no pudo reprocharle a su compañero de equipo tremendo golpe y trato hacia su querido amigo Shido, porque sus labios se vieron apresados por la boca de Midou.  
Fue él quien tomó con confianza la cintura de su amigo, aferrándola con vigor sin causar dolor pero indicando con el gesto que el rubio era suyo y sólo suyo.  
Probó esos labios cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación y la suave textura. Ginji era mucho más rico de lo que osó imaginar en sus sueños más secretos. El emperador relámpago, luego de salir de su asombro, se colgó del cuello de su amigo entreabriendo apenas la boca para permitirle la invasión.

—¡Vaya! —prorrumpió Natsumi con los ojos bien abiertos.  
La taza en su mano fue a dar al piso haciéndose añicos, pero ni eso interrumpió el sagrado momentos de los Get Backers.  
Paul bajó apenas el periódico para espirar encima de él, enarcó una ceja y volvió a la lectura.  
—No esperaba menos de esos dos —analizó Hevn que recién había ingresado por la puerta encontrándose con la escena, a decir verdad era cuestión de tiempo.

La necesidad de aire los llevó a separarse y por ende a volver a la realidad, Ban se encontraba preso por la vergüenza —aunque igualmente feliz— por lo que hundió el rostro en el cuello de Ginji deleitándose con el varonil perfume.  
Por su lado Amano sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, abrazó a Ban con fuerza indicándole que él tampoco lo soltaría nunca y, viendo a Shido ya de pie, le dedico una sonrisa cómplice articulando con los labios un sincero "_Gracias_" nacido desde lo más profundo de su ser.  
Fuyuki asintió, realizó una reverencia y se alejó del café rumbo a la mansión de Madoka. Soltó una risa irónica en el camino, al mismo tiempo que llevaba las manos a los bolsillos.  
Qué idiota que a veces son los humanos, incapaces de ser sinceros hasta consigo mismo de sus sentimientos, atados a tontos prejuicios que les impiden ser felices y conocer el verdadero amor.  
El amor.

Él había conocido el amor gracias a su niña. Todos merecían sentirlo alguna vez en la vida, y por eso quiso darle una mano a su amigo.

**Fin**


End file.
